marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arrest of Wilson Fisk
The Arrest of Wilson Fisk was a semi-successful attempt by the FBI and NYPD to capture Wilson Fisk and take him into federal custody. Background With Carl Hoffman saved by Masked Man, he was safely transported to the 15th Precinct Police Station. At the station, he told Brett Mahoney that he wanted to make a statement. Matt Murdock went to the Department along with Foggy Nelson and Karen Page. With Murdock and Nelson at his side, Hoffman began his testimony. running away from the FBI]] With the FBI having a list of nearly all of Fisk's employees involved in criminal activity, they performed a mass arrest. Notable arrests included Turk Barrett, Parish Landman, Caldwell and multiple corrupt cops. Within hours, the arrests were massive news, causing WHiH World News to report on the arrest of Senator Randolph Cherryh, who insisted he and Fisk were innocent of all crimes.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Arrest is arrested by the FBI]] Later that night at Wilson Fisk's Penthouse, Vanessa Marianna watching how multiple news networks report the latest news about Fisk and the mass arrest as a result of working with him. Fisk, who had made arrangements, told Marianna about them and asked her to do something for him. Before being taken away by the FBI agents who has entered his penthouse to arrest him, Fisk proposed to Marianna as if the agents were not there. agent kills his own partner]] The armored truck and the other FBI and police vehicles transporting Fisk were then stopped on a bridge by a semi-truck. Multiple armored teams emerged from the truck and killed the police officers. Once they cleared the bridge, they walked towards the truck and banged on the door. One of the two guards inside the truck threatened to kill Fisk if they would not back away from the door. In response to this threat, the second guard, whom had been paid off by Fisk, killed the first guard. Fisk was then brought to the semi-truck. As he entered the truck, he told his team to take everyone out that tried to follow him. Aftermath searches for Wilson Fisk]] After seeing the news of Fisk's escape, Karen Page, Matt Murdock, and Foggy Nelson left the office in a hurry. Page got into a cab to head home and Nelson, about to get into the cab with her, shut the door as the cab drove off. Nelson began urging Murdock not to go after Fisk, calling him a lunatic. In response, Murdock asked Nelson to trust him, even though he had not yet earned Nelson's trust back. Murdock then went to Melvin Potter's Workshop to receive his Daredevil Suit. As Murdock was in a rush, he was informal in giving thanks to Melvin. Melvin Potter stopped Murdock when he tried to close the Garment box, asking for reassurance that Murdock would keep his promise to keep him and Betsy Beatty safe from Fisk. Murdock responded by saying that he made Potter a promise and that he intended to keep it. Appearances References Category:Events